


Earned Comma

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers up to Episode 56, and earned her comma, at least in her opinion, five times nott was brave, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Five times that Nott earned her comma.





	Earned Comma

She didn’t know at the time, but she earned her comma even before her name was Nott. Veth was brave, and did everything in her power to let her family escape the goblin clan. It lead to her death, but she wasn’t afraid.

She didn’t believe it, but she was brave. She had been even while she was with her family, running away from their kidnappers. She was brave even when she was forced to come back as one of them, and forced to do their bidding. 

She didn’t need to earn it then, she was always brave, but it felt earned either way. At least for a little while. 

* * *

 

The dog creatures ambushed them, and Caleb was passed out on the ground from his injuries. It was just Nott between him and the dog monsters whose species name she had never learned. 

She wouldn’t let them kill him, he was her only friend, the only one who liked her despite how she looked now. She wouldn’t let him die! 

There was more of them then her, but she fought them all off anyway, and did her fucking damnedest to kill every last fucking one of them. 

Once they were dead, she ran to Caleb and fed him her only healing potion, watching the cuts and bigger fissures close as he blinked blearily awake. She dragged him back to the inn, and brought him to their room. 

She stayed on the bed with him, watching over him while he slept it off. 

* * *

 

Everything was on fucking fire where she stood in the house, but the dog things were back, and she wouldn’t let them get away with attacking the town and stealing people away! Not when it meant less of a reward and more people missing their families!

She jumped from the second store, uncaring about the crack she heard from her ankle, and ran after the retreating dogs. 

She didn’t anticipate the leader of them turning back around to look at her, or for him to train his bow on her, but she didn’t back down. The arrow to her heart would at least have been worth it, if she died protecting a town and it’s people like she wasn’t able to with Felderwin. 

* * *

 

Nott loved Jester, she was her best friend, and greatest partner in crime. And they were both alone with this massive fuck off dragon, along with Twiggy but she seemed safe enough, and also looking like some random weird dude. 

The dragon hit hard, but she knew Jester had to get away, and couldn’t without help. It would kill Jester and eat her and no one would be able to save her. It was only smart that Nott get it’s attention instead. 

So she ran to the button, not trying to make any move to avoid the bite the dragon gave her, and kept moving. She was bleeding a whole lot, and everything was kind of wobbly in places, but she was fine. It distracted him enough for Jester to escape, so she was  _fine_!

She debated shooting it with her crossbow a second time, but her strength was getting dog shit and the first one hadn’t gone well, so she dropped her hand on the button and fell onto the deck of the ship, watching the blood stain the wood with some fascination until both Twiggy and Jester appeared a few minutes later, after someone had scooped her up. 

The hug Jester gave her was nice, more so when it came with healing. 

* * *

 

Nott stood outside the jail room, nervous and terrified and awfully sober. She listened to Jester talk to her husband as the friends around her made expressions at the conversation, looking immediately as adoring towards him with just one conversation as she was of her love. 

Quickly, she changed into her old self, and walked in. She felt like this was probably the most brave thing she could ever do in her love, considering everything that had happened. 

She loved him so much, she hoped he still would her, but would understand given the goblin thing. 

She nearly cried when instead of be disgusted, he hugged her and told her he loved her just as much as she did. 

It was probably the hardest thing she had ever done, and things still weren’t perfect, but she was glad at least to have him again. Now the hard part was getting him back to Luc and keeping them safe from the war. Probably not as difficult as this meeting would be. 


End file.
